AP Girl - A Random Encounter
by RBL-M1A2Tanker
Summary: Ann Parker and Sandra Frankford were having a pretty relaxing day. All was peaceful. Until the droid nation attacked. Jedi Master Tank, on the trail of a smuggler, must come to the rescue...or will he be the one to be rescued instead? Status: Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Another contest entry from DeviantART that I participated in recently. It involved my character, Jedi Master Tank,**

 **going after a smuggler. Like a Jedi is apt to do at times. Only to run across superheroes on an unexplored world.**

 **Characters of April Ann Palmer and Sandra Frankford are © SHFan of dART, used with permission.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **AP Girl: A Random Encounter**_

A random encounter. It's a rather normal thing to have taken place in one's daily life: fairly typical in fact. Store clerks have a random encounter with a new customer coming in. School children randomly encounter other kids that they have never met before. Superheroes randomly encounter massive waves of evilly programmed robots intent on destroying their chosen city.

Or they randomly encounter a Jedi. Who is also randomly encountering a massive wave of evilly programmed robots intent on destroying their chosen city. Sometimes it's both.

Such as in this instance.

Jedi Master Tank had been tracking down a waylaid shipment of battle droids for weeks, without much success. Whoever had taken them had done a thorough job of hiding and disguising their tracks, making extracting the secrets of where the droids had gone a difficult process. He also was unable to determine a motive for the disappearance. The droids were obsolete models, and should have been scrapped decades previously. By all accounts, the shipment was being taken to do just that when they suddenly vanished. As far as he could tell, to the best of his ability, there didn't appear to be a reason for the theft. The droids had not shown up on the black market being sold to outfit any raiding groups or pirates, nor did they show up on the usual auction sites for those looking to pick up esoteric items for their collections. They just appeared to have simply vanished.

The breakthrough in the case came from when the ship was briefly detected at a refueling station. An intrepid slicer at the station, who enjoyed mysteries and acquiring information, as well as the credits for providing said information to interested parties, had taken it upon themselves to slice the ships navicomputer and copied the course from it: heading towards a relatively unexplored solar system in the Outer Rim territories. They had also sliced several other ships, but this one had stood out, and after finding that there was a report of a missing ship matching the profile of the one they had sliced, they reported the discrepancy.

Now, the red headed, stocky Jedi had reached the same solar system, and was able to track the ship's emissions to the third planet in orbit. He landed in a valley not far from a city, and worked his way inside, slipping past the metropolises inattentive and the curious denizens alike.

Currently he stood atop of a building, his tunic and hair fluttering in the breeze as the sounds of the city washed over him. In his hand, he held a softly beeping scanner as it ran through its programmed sweep, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Looking up from the device, he gave a slow look over the city, once more pondering why anyone would bring a contingent of obsolete battle droids to this world. Everything about the city was, for lack of a better term, primitive. Compared to the rest of the galaxy, it was not a highly advanced world. The scent of exhaust wafted in the air, tickling his nose as he watched an aircraft flying overhead to land at a nearby air strip. "Perhaps someone thought they'd have an easy conquest here." He mused, turning back to his scanner. "Now the only question is...why this city? And where are they?"

The crack of an explosion and sharp reports of blaster fire echoed between buildings at the same time that his scanner pinged, picking up on the metal content and signals common to the Confederacy's battle droids. A lot of them. "Well, at least that's one question answered." He mused dryly. Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly as he pocketed the scanner, and then took a step off the roof to drop down to the concrete below. Pulsing the Force out beneath him, he slowed his descent to land lightly on his feet before taking off at a run towards the increasing sounds of screams and blasters.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Deeper in the city…**_

"Look, Sandra, I'm not saying I won't get my homework done...I just don't feel like doing it until later." A young teen flippantly replied to her friend as they sat at an open air cafe. "I've got a week to work on it!"

A snort was the immediate rejoinder. "You have two days to work on it, and you've got three other classes on top of that." Her friend, a young teen named Sandra Frankford, corrected primly as she took a few chips to munch on.

"Whaaaat? No way, I just got that assignment!" The girl exclaimed, staring at her friend in shock. "The teacher said it wasn't due until Friday!"

"Yes, and today is Wednesday. Come on, April, that's how days work." Sandra taunted, pushing her large horn rimmed glasses up on her nose. "Honestly, how could you forget?"

April glowered, crossing her arms under her chest and looking away. "I've been busy, alright?"

Sandra gave a dubious glance to her friend. "Really? Doing what? Not homework, obviously. And there haven't been any attacks in weeks, so you haven't been doing your 'hero time' thing."

The brunette threw her hands up in defeat. "OK, fine! I haven't been doing anything, I'm just bored and didn't want to do it!" April yelled, taking a few chips and angrily munching on them. Her friend looked down to April's open bookbag, and then gave the brunette teen a sly glance. "Really? You sure it wasn't because you've been reading that manga series, _23 3/4 Shadows of Grey Skies: Love is Citrus_?"

April's face flushed red. "N-no! Why would you say such a thing?!"

"Cause it's in your book bag." Sandra plucked the book out and held it up with an evil grin.

"H-hey! Give that here!" April snatched it back, her face beat red as she shoved it back into the bag and closed it up, Sandra laughing. "That's not funny! It's...its just research!"

"Oh please, you read it for the guys drawn in it, since you can't get any guy attention. If only you were just a little bigger…" Sandra teased, arching her back to emphasize her slightly larger bust through her uniform sweater. The brunette looked away, her face still flushed as she murmured under her breath. "You wouldn't say that about my 'awesome' form…"

"Your 'awesome' form is also six years older, so it doesn't count." Sandra pointed out, taking a sip of her drink, serious once more as her fun was done. "Seriously, like I could ever compete with that anytime soon."

"Well, I didn't lie. I **am** bored!" April sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Started reading that to pass the time. What's the point of being able to do awesome things if there isn't any evil to stop?"

Sandra shrugged, leaning her elbows on the table. "I rather enjoy it being quiet. Certainly has done wonders for our grades. Honestly, it's tough to stay on top of my own homework when I have to help you catch up with yours after all your escapades."

"Hey, I really appreciate you doing that for me though!" April grinned and winked. "Tell you what, I'll make it up to you. If I get full marks on my next test, I'll spring for sundaes!"

Sandra's eyes flashed as she smiled back. "Next test and three assignments, and you're on."

"Hee! Deal!" They clasped hands. "Though I haven't needed your help for a while now, so it might take some time before I have to pay up."

An explosion cracked the air, smoke rising into the sky from beyond a couple of buildings down the street. The two teens looked to each other and sighed.

"Me and my big mouth." April shook her head, before grinning and rising from her seat. "Well, let's go see what's going on! Maybe I can help!"

"Oh please, let's not do that! There are police and firefighters who can handle that-" Sandra started to plead when sharp, echoing barks filled the air in the distance, growing stronger, as if they were coming closer. Along with the screams of terror.

"Well, maybe we should make sure…" The black haired girl admitted, rising from the table while April grinned more widely. They took off down the street, managing to go more a block from the café when, as several people ran past them, a clanking sound presaged the appearance of several spindly looking robots, their clamshell shaped heads turning one way and the other before they took aim with blasters and fired at the fleeing populace.

"Now that's not something the police can handle!" April pointed out, throwing her bag back to her friend. "It's Hero Time!"

"Not out here, dumbass!" Sandra bellowed, grabbing April by the arm and pulling her towards a nearby alley when several of the robots caught sight of them. Time seemed to slow as they took aim and fired, the red-gold bolts rapidly approaching as both girls cried out in terror.

Their vision blurred, an enthusiastic asthmatic _snap-hiss_ filled the air, and the bolts were suddenly directed elsewhere, rebounded off of a humming green-white blade of energy, seemingly all at once. A stocky, red headed man stood between them and the robots, dressed in a tan vest over a long sleeved green shirt, tan trousers, black strapped boots and a belt at his waist. Neither girl had seen him approach: it was as if he just appeared out of thin air.

Looking over his shoulder with sharp blue eyes, he barked, "Go! I'll keep them occupied."

"Uh, yea, sure Mister!" Sandra agreed, face slightly flushed in relief and surprise as she pulled on April's arm. They started moving, but not before they saw the man stepping forward and moving the energy blade in quick, efficient strokes, blocking and redirecting the blasts that came his way. His movements were graceful, so smooth as to appear almost effortless, constantly twisting and turning, all the while his weapon was spinning and moving about his form, causing shots to miss, or to be intercepted as he drew in close. In moments, the first group of robots had fallen, either from their own reflected fire, or from his attacks when he was in range. More robots were clanking into range, their weapons rapidly firing, while others were reaching for devices at their waists.

"That guy is so cool!" April cried happily, finally getting with the program and pushing Sandra into the alley, even as Sandra uncharacteristically hesitated, wanting to see more. "Come ON Sandra, move your ass! I've gotta get out there and help him!"

"Wha? Oh, yea...sure!" Sandra snapped out of her stupor, her braided hair flipping back over her shoulders as she turned to the alley and led the way. Just as they stepped inside the mouth of the ally, something tinked, bouncing on the concrete and rolling towards them, prompting them to both pause in confusion.

"Wait, what's tha-"

A giant swatted them both further into the alley. That was the only rational explanation that Sandra could determine when she came too. Her ears rang, but when she tried to pick herself up, she was unable to move. Her whole body refused to respond, numb to the signals from her brain to her limbs, and vice versa. As sensations started to return, she felt a growing sense of pain, and gasped as her lungs forced in a huge gulp of air. "Oh...oh god...what happened…." She grimaced, still unable to move.

April's face suddenly appeared, hair disheveled and covered in grime, eyes wide in panic. "Sandra, are you ok? Say something!"

"I...I can't move…" Sandra admitted, even as part of her mind realized that her glasses were still on. She thought this rather surprising; although, she was not sure why. "Am I ok?"

"Uh…" April looked down, and bit her lip. "Well, you've got some cuts, but I don't see anything else. Give me a moment." She reached down and started patting about. Sandra was happy that she could feel every touch, but she just felt very heavy. After she was turned to her side briefly, she heard April give a gasp, and a soft, 'oh no…'

"What? What is it?"

She was lowered onto her back and April's expression was close to tears. "You've got a big piece of metal in you. You're bleeding a lot."

Sandra's eyes widened. "Oh…is...is there anything you can do?"

"I...I don't know! I'm not a doctor! I...wait…" The brunette's eyes widened in realization. "I'm not hurt much at all...I think...I think I…." Without explaining further, she grabbed a piece of broken metal, and cut at her hand, wincing from the action.

"Wait, what are you doing? Don't do that." Sandra weakly pleaded. Her pleas were ignored as she was once again tilted on her side, and April slapped her own bleeding hand to the wound, prompting a cry of pain as the metal shrapnel was jostled.

"Sorry, but it's the only way!" April closed her eyes and focused. After a few moments, the girl felt the metal start to be pushed out of her friends back, and when enough of it had extracted, she grabbed and pulled it the rest of the way, prompting a scream of anguish from Sandra. Looking at the wound, April watched as it continued to grow smaller, the Nanos now in her blood repairing the damage quickly. In mere moments, it had completely closed up, leaving a red scar in place, one that was already beginning to fade. "Oh thank God! You're going to be ok!"

"That's...that's good. I think I'll just stay here for awhile." Sandra tiredly replied, exhausted.

"You do that. I'm going to pay those robots back for what they did!" April helped drag Sandra up to a seated position against a wall before rising and standing in the center of the alley. "It's Hero Time!"

Closing her eyes, her thin body began to shake, and then inexplicably began to grow. Her brown hair fluttered, creeping down her neck while her shoulders broadened, muscle building in her limbs, torso stretching. Her clothing stretched with her, at first, before beginning to creak and mold to her burgeoning form. Hands clenched as her modest bust pushed out against her shirt and uniform sweater while her hips and rear strained her uniform skirt. Moments later, the stitching and cloth began to rip, first in small bursts, and then in roiling tears as her arms and shoulders forced their way through the sleeves. With a grimace and then a loud shout, she threw her arms back, pushing her chest forward, causing her larger breasts to burst through shirt and sweater in one fell swoop, the waistband of her skirt, her shoes and socks exploding off her form in conjunction with the act. The sudden motion revealed not a nude teen, but a fit and attractive young woman dressed in a form fitting, sleeveless leotard and knee-high boots, a cape unfurling behind her and fluttering with her now long brown hair. Emblazoned across her bust were the letters 'AP'

Opening her eyes and grinning, she took a few steps forward, her booted feet clicking on the pavement. "Hang on, stranger! AP Girl is about to take the field!" Cracking her hands, she rolled her neck, and then leapt up into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two blocks away…**_

Tank continued to cut a swath through the seemingly endless waves of battle droids, already well past the initial contact point he had started at. Yet, for every one he took down, more took their place. Forces he took to be the local law enforcement had joined in, but the slugs they fired, for slugthrowers they had to be, were insufficient to stopping battle droids. At most, they were inconvenienced, as it took a particularly lucky shot to damage even the thin armor the droids were built with. While considered expendable against the enemies of the Confederacy at the time, they at least had a modicum of protection. It was not proof enough against lightsabers and blasters, but was certainly sufficient against what the locals here used.

Ducking down, he sliced with his saber while throwing a hand out, sending a shockwave of the Force to impact with several droids and sending them flying away with electronic cries of dismay. " _I'm not making any progress_." He silently concluded, rising and bringing his saber up into a guard position once more. " _I need to find a break in this so I can try to find the pattern to their movements, and maybe then I can track them to their source and put a stop to it._ "

The droids he had knocked over had risen, while more had arrived and took aim. As one they opened fire on him, the weight of their firepower enough to completely stall him and force him into going fully defensive. Letting the Force flow through him, he surrendered himself to it, and allowed it to guide his defense, even as more droids appeared. His lightsaber flashed, leaving glowing contrails around his form as his defense became more furious, precisely rebounding blaster bolts back to many of their sources.

A sense of impending danger was his only warning, a moment before he saw the frag grenade flying towards him; yet, he couldn't break his defense. Not for a moment. Still, the Force advised him… " _patience…_ "

His eyesight temporarily became blocked as a new form suddenly appeared, a blue cape fluttering behind a lithe, fit female body. "Fore!" A high pitched voice called, right before she flew up and kicked the grenade, sending it flying high up into the sky, where it exploded harmlessly. Mostly. A flock of seagulls were significantly inconvenienced by the grenades passing among them, and then more so when it exploded far above them.

"Hah! Score!" The woman cheered, her firsts held up to the sky.

The droids all looked among each other, confused, their assault momentarily forgotten. "Uh...what do we do now, Lieutenant?" A yellow striped droid asked.

"Orders haven't changed. Shoot them, Private!" A red-striped droid directed, taking aim.

"Roger-roger!"

The woman laughed, floating in midair as Tank cautiously watched, his humming saber held at the ready. "I'm sorry, you're going to have to repeat that. I couldn't hear you over you breaking."

Another droid looked to the red-striped droid. "Uh, sir? What's she talking about? I don't hear anythi-"

A fist was suddenly inside the droids chassis, prompting it to look down and give a surprised, "Oh, that's what she meant" right before it was torn in two, its parts clattering loudly to the pavement. The spell broken, the droids opened fire once again, this time splitting their fire between Tank and the woman. To Tank's surprise, he blaster bolts didn't burn through the woman's body. Instead, her suit or her skin would glow a brilliant red on impact, before fading away, almost as if they were absorbed.

"I think all of your warranties have expired, because you're all about to become scrap!" She grinned, rushing forward and crashing into several droids, her fists or feet moving with superhuman speed to break through armor like tissue.

With the amount of fire diminished, Tank was able to go on the offensive himself. Spinning about to deflect another wave of blasterfire, he threw a hand up to the sky in the resulting break in fire. Several powerful bolts of Force Lightning shot up from his hand and then cascaded down, crashing into several droids at the same time, frying circuits and components as they gave electronic screeches before collapsing to the ground, smoking heavily.

"Whoa! That's a neat trick!" The woman admitted, impressed, as she smashed two droids together, crumpled them into a ball and then rolled it down the street into another group of droids, knocking them down and taking out several of their legs at the same time. "How'd you do that?"

"Fight now, explain later!" Tank retorted, barely looking to her.

The woman nodded, expression serious. "Right!"

Returning to the battle, Tank called upon the Force as he ran forward, and then leapt upwards, the jump augmented significantly and lifting him well over fifty feet from where he had been, saber flashing and deflecting bolts in midair. He landed among a group of droids, a hand splayed out on the pavement. The droids cried out as they suddenly were flung up into the air…

...just as the woman's super fast form blurred by overhead, cannonballing through the freefalling droids and leaving nothing but scrap behind.

"Hah, these things are pretty flimsy!" The woman grinned, hovering overhead, hands on her hips.

Tank gave the woman a dry look, perplexed, but not willing to indulge in his curiosity at the moment. "You don't say. Well, there's a whole lot of them, and there's quite a few people who need help, so no time to rest."

"Yea, I guess we better get to it." The woman lowered down to the pavement and faced him, revealing she was slightly taller than him. Grinning, she waved an arm. "Come on, stranger! Let's get this show on the road."

"Indeed. May the Force be with us." Tank gave her a small bow of his head, before they rushed towards a new group of droids.


	4. Chapter 4

_**In the alley…**_

Sandra was tired. Whatever it was that April had done may have saved her life, but it took all of her energy. Or perhaps it was a side effect of her injury? The young teen wasn't sure. Perhaps she should look into that sometime, learn some medical skills. Could be useful, seeing as she hung out with a superhero on a regular basis. Her mind started to wander, that little bit of jealousy at her friends powers and strength creeping up from the dark, hidden recesses within, tinged with guilt that she may have slowed down April from saving people. Still, her heart flared with hope that April was making a difference. She could hear the crashing and laughter of her friend in the distance, as well as the increased weapons fire.

"If only I didn't have to stay on the sidelines…" She mused softly, her eyelids drooping slowly. "...I could be a hero too. Could help...do a lot of good…if….only…."

Her eyes closed completely, the synapses of her mind firing randomly as she struggled and then slipped from consciousness. Images of April flying in to save the day would appear in her minds eye, as did the strange man with the energy sword. A growing sense of want filled her, to do something, to be more than a burden, to be like April, and the strange man...to be **more**.

As deeply hidden as this desire was, only seen in the fevered dreams of delusion and sleep, never to be consciously considered, it was only in this moment that the stars aligned…and a flash of energy snapped through her mind and body.

Unconsciously, her body arched, her mouth letting out a brief gasp before closing again, teeth gritted, her hands tightening into fists. Her body started to shiver and shake as she began to grunt and wince.

She began to grow.

Her legs and arms began to stretch out, slowly gaining curve and muscle as her torso followed, her uniform sweater and shirt pulling free from the hem of her skirt and slowly exposing a tightening stomach. Hips started to flare as her shoulders broadened, and her breasts gained in bulk, swelling and causing her tops to mold to her form. Her braided hair, in contrast, quickly gained volume, to the point that the braids flew apart, growing down over her shoulders. Her normally cherubic face tightened, her lips filling in as her clothing began to creak, and then burst off her form. First at the shoulders, then at her biceps and sleeve cuffs, her feet pushing through as her shoes broke and her socks became shredded confetti on now rapidly growing shapely calves. Her sweater and shirt hung on over her torso mightily, exposing a very fit and trim stomach while cupping swelling breasts…

...with a final involuntary flex, her breasts pulsed out, as did her hips, and the remains of her clothing burst apart, giving up the ghost and leaving tatters to hang from her shoulders as the incredible transformation ended.

And for the first time, she **awoke**.

Consciousness returning, she rapidly blinking her blurry eyes and winced. Taking a hand to her glasses she slipped them higher up her nose, but frowned. Her vision had not improved. Annoyed, she pulled them away and then froze: her eyesight was perfect. "What the…" Thin fingers went to her full lips in surprise. " _What the hell was that sound? Was that my voice?!_ "

Forcing herself to take stock of her situation, she quickly reviewed what her senses were telling her. First, her eyesight was perfectly good without glasses, which shouldn't have been possible. Second, she felt...off. Everywhere. Not in a bad way though. In fact, she never felt so good in her life! Third, she felt…

A breeze.

She glanced down at her longer, strong looking arms, and then at the rest of herself, and cried out in shock and surprise. "Eeek! What the hell?! I'm naked?!" Arms instantly flew across her rather generous bust as her legs came up, breathing heavily as she tried to process the strange sensations that her body was giving her. "Ok, ok...calm...be calm...gotta figure this out…" The young woman panted, still not used to the voice emanating from her lips. "First...need a mirror, or glass. Something!"

Looking around quickly, she found their bags, and pulled hers over, dropping her glasses in the process. Pawing through it, she pulled out a compact mirror and opened it, and gave another gasp at the sight. "Holy shit!" She didn't recognize the face in the mirror. Well, not entirely. It was certainly hers, but the beauty staring back was not what she would have expected. Long, thick black hair framed a lovely face with the most perfect lips and button nose completing the look.

"That's what I look like? What the hell?!" Needing a better look at herself, she picked herself up off the ground, her bare feet padding on the pavement as she stood, while the remnants of her clothing fell off, leaving her truly nude to the elements. Catching sight of a window down the alley, she made sure the coast was clear before quickly trotting over to it, one hand over her bust, the other covering lower extremities.

For the third time, she froze and gasped at the reflection in the window. A curvaceous woman gazed back, black hair trailing down to her waist. Without thinking about it, she removed her hands, letting them roam over her form as she watched her reflection do the same. She could feel and see the tone lines around the muscles of her arms, her thighs, and her stomach, and how supple, yet firm, her skin was as she caressed her hips, rear and bust. None of her body had much give. A small part of her gloated: she still had bigger breasts, and, on top of that, better curves overall, than her friend. "It...it must have been what April did to save me...that did this." She concluded, flexing an arm and watching a sizeable bulging bicep form. A cautious smile creased her lips as a thought occurred to her.

Looking around, she caught sight of a dumpster nearby, and quickly moved to it. Kneeling down, she reached under, and, after restraining her growing hope and excitement, attempted to lift the significantly full bin.

The dumpster flipped up onto its end with ridiculous ease, and she couldn't help give an excited laugh. "Oh my gosh...this is amazing! This is what she feels like!" Her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Wait...if I can do this...I bet I can do most-no, all that she can! I can help!"

The sounds of weapons fire and more crashing in the distance, as well as screams, suddenly returned into sharp focus, having been completely forgotten in her moment of self-discovery. Her expression became determined as she clenched her fists. "I guess it's my own Hero Time!"

She was about to head out when she remembered a significant problem. "Wait...how does she get that uniform of hers?" She glanced down at herself, perplexed. Much as she rather enjoyed what her body had become, she didn't want to make her debut in the buff. Pursing her lips, she thought over what April usually had to do. "Maybe if I close my eyes and think about it…"

Putting action to words, she thought about something to wear. Moments later, she felt something forming on her body, and she could feel her height rise slightly. Opening her eyes, she looked to the window once again, and saw that she had gained a form fitting sleeveless leotard, just like AP Girl, as well as a pair of calf boots, a half-skirt, and a pair of skintight gloves. "Hmm...well, I'm not Sandra anymore, that's for certain. So what should I call myself?" She tapped at her chin for a moment before some letters began to form. Moments later, emblazoned on her prestigious bust were two bold letters: S. F.

"Heh, perfect!" Cocking a hip and grinning widely as she struck a pose, she gave herself an appraising nod. She never felt so assertive and confident before, and she was loving every second of it. "Watch out city, SF Girl is about to rock your whole world!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_**Several blocks away…**_**

Tank rolled aside, ducking back behind a vehicle as more droids trotted forward, firing blasters and even rockets. The woman intercepted the rockets, the explosion knocking her back to the ground, her body rolling and crashing into the door of another vehicle. "Dammit, that really stung!"

The Jedi refrained from retorting, leaping away from his spot as he sensed more danger. A split second later, another rocket impacted where he had just been, destroying his temporary cover. Landing with a grunt near the caped woman, he quickly looked around. "This is getting us nowhere." Throwing a hand out, he used the Force to reflect several rockets back to explode among their gunners, sending scrap flying. "As effective as we have been, there's still too many to make proper headway."

"Yea...it's like trying to hold sand up." She groused, picking herself up and brushing her rear off. "They're not so tough, but man there's a lot of them."

An additional wave of droids were trotting forward, their blasters and other weapons at the ready. Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly, and with it his fatigue. "I really didn't expect this world to be so underprepared for battle droids. It's going to be a long day."

The woman rolled her shoulders, grinning. "Won't be that long, so long as I'm here. Time to get back to-"

A dark and white blur shot past, crashing into the oncoming wave of droids just as they were taking aim. Both fighters glanced to each other, and then back to the fracas as the droids turned to the newest threat, blasters firing at the figure that was in the midst of them. Their electronic voices cried out in shock or surprise as they were torn apart and flung aside. Without waiting further, they rushed in, Tank using the Force to leap up and forward once more as the woman beside him shot toward the droids. As he approached, he threw his lightsaber, the blade spinning so fast as to nearly be a circle of blue-white energy, cutting into the droids like a scythe thru wheat. The brunette crashed into the other side of the droids, turning a score of them into confetti.

As Tank landed, his saber hilt slapped into his hand, and he brought it up in one smooth motion, deflecting several bolts before stepping forward and taking out a few more droids. As the last of the droids fell, he turned to face his other two companions. His original compatriot was standing near the newcomer, who had their back to him as they ripped a droid in half with their gloved hands. His gaze flicked over the others form: long black hair, going to a narrow waist that flared out into wide hips with a half of a kama style skirt hugging one side. Brushing their hands, they turned, and revealed a strikingly attractive woman, with the letters 'SF' on her impressive bust. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She mused with a smile.

"I suppose that depends on your point of view." The redhead replied, giving the area a glance. With the coast clear, he sensed they had a little time, and so turned back to the two women, shutting his saber down and clipping it to his belt. "I don't know how long we have, but I feel some introductions are in order, and a plan worked up. I am Jedi Master Tank. Who may you be?"

The two women, the black haired one standing half a head taller than the other, glanced to each other, before turning back to him with brilliant smiles. The brunette thrust a thumb to herself. "I am AP Girl."

"And I am SF Girl." The newcomer mimicked the shorter woman's gesture, before brushing some of her hair back over her shoulder and placing her gloved hands on her hips. "We're heroes in this city!"

One of Tank's eyebrows rose. "And what are the letters short for?" He gestured to their chests.

Almost as one, they glanced to their chests, then to each other before looking back to him. "Awesome Person!" AP Girl declared, thrusting her chest forward, her hands grasping her hips.

"Special Force!" SF Girl followed suit, also thrusting her chest forward, which was a significantly more dramatic action, much to AP Girls noticeable annoyance.

Tank's upraised eyebrow somehow found enough room to lift further, threatening to vanish into his hairline. "Riiiiiight…" He drew out, before shaking his head. "…well, time is short, and there are a lot of droids here. I still have to track down who brought them here, and who they were brought for. To do that, I need time. Or a distraction."

"I think we can be a pretty good distraction." SF Girl stated, while AP Girl crossed her arms under her chest, a vein throbbing on her forehead. "Maybe too much of a distraction…" The shorter woman grumbled, prompting the other to look to her.

"What's that?"

"Nothing!" Waving it off, AP Girl took a step closer to Tank, a smirk creasing her lips. "She's right though. We can keep them busy. With our speed, we can hit them before they know it."

"Totally!" SF Girl stepped closer as well, rubbing her gloved hands together. "It'll be a piece of cake! The way we go through them, they won't stand a chance, no matter how many there are!"

"I hope you're right. The freighter that brought them here was carrying roughly thirty thousand of the decommissioned droids. I couldn't tell you how many were still combat capable, but we've certainly got plenty to deal with, regardless." Tank looked around, reaching out with the Force once more and getting a strong sense of danger slowly approaching. At the same time, he surreptitiously reached out to the two women, confirming his suspicions as he felt their presences. When he turned back to them, he paused as they gazed at him with shocked expressions. "What?"

"Thirty thousand?!" Their voices were practically in stereo, perfectly in sync with each other in their shock.

He blinked. "Roughly, yes. Though you both seem relatively invulnerable to their weapons, so I think if you get their attention, that will both keep the civilians safe, and buy me time to hopefully track down the source."

The two women looked to each other, one more dubious than the other, before SF Girl looked to Tank, and took another step forward, confident. "We got this. We'll keep them busy, and you find the guy who did this."

He nodded in agreement. "Once I find them, I should be able to send the deactivation signal, and shut them all down at once." He drew out his scanner, and quickly ran it. "My scanner doesn't have a huge range, but you can see how wide spread they are." He drew closer to show them, and they watched as the signals indicating the droids moved further and further out. "Find a way to bring them together. Battle droids will engage the bigger threat, if that's part of their orders. Based on how they've behaved so far, I feel that's indeed the case."

"They're spreading pretty far. We'll have to split up if we want to catch them." AP Girl gestured to the scanner's screen, pointing out what were clearly street corridors. "If we speed run around all of this, we should be able to get their attention, and slowly work them towards a center."

"Alright. I'm ready to get started." The black haired beauty straightened with a grin, cracking her knuckles.

Tank pocketed the scanner, and drew his saber hilt from his belt. "Then may the Force be with us all." As the two women began to turn away, he added, "Before you go, I would like to add that while I don't know much about this world, I do know who you both really are."

The two women froze and stared at each other with wide eyes, before looking to him. "What? What do you mean?!" AP Girl's voice squeaked, betraying her sudden surprise.

"I can sense your presence, and it matches the two young ones I helped earlier. Very unique." He shrugged. "How you got to be this way I'm sure is quite the story, but the Force brought us together to put a stop to this madness. May it guide you to success as well."

SF Girl pursed her lips in thought. "Well, you did save us. We have to return the favor." Her voice had taken on a low, expectant tone as she gazed at him.

"I have no doubt you wi-" Tank was interrupted as SF Girl wrapped an arm around him and pulled him against her, giving him a deep kiss. His own eyes were wide in surprise and shock, not sure how to react. The Force had not given him any advanced warning about this, and his mind went into vapor-lock.

"What are you doing?!" AP Girl hissed, tugging on her friend's free arm. The taller woman, after a few moments, finally pulled back, her face lightly flushed as she bit her lip shyly.

"Thanking him." She whispered, finally letting him go, and looking to AP Girl with a composed, self-satisfied expression. "Now that that's done, how about we save the city?"

"You are just the worst! You've been doing this not even a day, and you're practically out of control!" AP Girl exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the sky in exasperation. "Come on, before you do something you'll regret." She started to head away, her friend following, hips sashaying.

"Hey, there's no way I'd have regrets." SF Girl coquettishly responded. "You're just jealous you didn't do it first."

"Ugh!" The brunette groused, smacking her forehead. "How did I suddenly become the responsible one?"

A still stunned Jedi watched them leave, their voices fading as they verbally sparred. Visibly pulling himself together, he shook his head, trying to shake off the heady kiss. "This planet is way too strange for me." He rubbed his face, took a breath, and released it before he turned away to see if he could track down his own objective.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Elsewhere…**_

"Progress is going very well. Except in this sector." A thin man muttered, gesturing to a computer screen. He shrugged, brushing a thick mop of dark hair back from his eyes. "No matter. As more come on line, they should plug that gap."

"Yea, yea, that's nice, Doc. How about we conclude things so I can get outta here?" Another man gumbled, hands on the gunbelt over his hips. "I gotcha the goods. Now pay up. That's how it works out there."

"Certainly." The thinner man, 'Doc,' pulled himself away from the screen and went into a corner office. As the smuggler waited, he gave the place a slow look, his gaze finally going through the control room window and taking in the floor below to watch as the Doc's minions worked to bring the droids online. Not all of them would be capable of operating, not after so long in an unmaintained state. But at the least, if there was even a quarter of them in the bunch active and capable, they would certainly be troublesome enough. And they'd be worth the risk. As it was, more than that was already online and marching out to do the man's bidding, so from a business standpoint, it was a good investment. Or so the smuggler thought.

The smuggler cared not a whit for what they were going to be used for. He picked up the cargo, and he dropped it off. So long as he was paid, that's all he cared about.

Doc came back out of the office, muttering to himself with a large briefcase in hand. The smuggler turned away and grinned, removing an unlit cigarra from between his lips. "Now we're getting somewhere." He walked up to the case as it was set on a desk and opened. Inside were several ingots of metal. "Perfect."

"As you can see, Mr. Sharmain, I have had the payment pressed into the monetary forms you have requested, to the exact specifications. You should be able to use them off-world." Doc stepped back, while the smuggler lightly brushed his gloved hand over one of the ingots.

"So long as they do, you won't have to unexpectedly see me again." Sharmain greedily caressed the ingot again, before closing the case with a resounding thump and taking a firm grip on the handle. Placing the cigarra back between his lips, he touched the brim of his hat with a two finger salute. "If'n ya need another job, you know how to reach me."

"Sure, sure. I will call you if needed." Doc muttered distractedly, already turned away to another screen. "If you'll excuse me, I have much to do."

"Heh. Good luck." Sharmain turned, shaking his head as he headed for the exit. "You're gunna need it."

"Wait…" The smuggler paused, looking back over his shoulder. "...why are these showing as offline? Many more of them are going offline...what's going on?!" Doc's expression became increasingly red with fury, and when he looked up at Sharmain, it was with nothing but contempt. "Explain this!"

Sharmain shrugged, a hand idly slipping down by the blaster at his belt. "Might have something to do with that gap you mentioned earlier, maybe the locals are stopping them. Not my problem though."

"That's impossible, there's no way even AP Girl could be hitting that many at once!" Doc exclaimed, looking back at his screen and gesturing. "She's not that fast, I made sure of it. My calculations are absolute!"

Sharmain relaxed slightly, even if he did keep his hand near his blaster. "Well, you've still got several thousand. Eventually you'll figure it out." He began to walk towards the exit again as the Doc began to nod, calming down.

"Yes...yes...yes of course." Doc rubbed his hands slowly in thought. "It is inevitable. This city and then this world will eventually be mine."

Sharmain's eyes rolled as he looked forward once more, before they widened and he came to a sudden halt: standing before him was a short and stocky red headed man, the unmistakable shape of a lightsaber hilt in his hand. An eyebrow was raised as he gave a pleasant smile.

"You sure about that?"

"Awww kriff…"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Earlier…to now…**_

Whoever it was that had the droids apparently had a significant case of overconfidence. The signal that had activated them was still being broadcast. Not constantly, but enough that Tank's scanner had been able to, with some triangulation, narrow down where they were coming from. From that point, it was a matter of slipping past the marching machines with judicious use of Force leaping from building to building all the way back to their origin, which turned out to be a massive warehouse structure.

In between a lull in droid deployments, Tank slipped inside the building behind a group of marching droids. Keeping his form tucked away behind crates and the usual accoutrement of a warehouse, he moved in deeper, until he entered what was certainly the rough center of the building. Parked within the cavernous area was the freighter he had been tracking, swarmed with a crew of workers who were completing the unloading process while another bunch worked feverishly to unpack and prepare the droids.

A few moments observation was enough for him to come to the conclusion that there wasn't a way for him to disable the ship. There were too many eyes around it, and he wouldn't be able to disguise himself in time or quickly enough to blend in. A check of the roof did reveal that there was a seam down the long center, with heavy metal beams supporting it, and with locking mechanisms in place along the seam, ready to be used if needed. As there was only one room that appeared to be a control room, that seemed his best bet, both to lock the ship down, and to disable the droids.

" _Time to end this_." He crept towards the control room, pausing frequently to avoid being spotted, while catching sight of someone with a wide brim hat gazing out through the window before they turned away. It took several more minutes of sneaking before he finally reached the open doorway, just in time to hear someone within mutter, "Yes...yes...yes of course. It is inevitable. This city and then this world will eventually be mine."

" _With an opening like that_ …" Tank smiled and stepped into the doorway, taking in the sight of the room in a glance: several computer consoles, a thin man with a thick mop of dark hair hunched over one of them, and, directly before him, wearing well-worn leather clothing, a cigarra between his lips and a gunbelt at his hips, was without a doubt the captain of the ship.

Raising an eyebrow at the stunned expression of the captain, he smiled pleasantly to them both. "You sure about that?" He asked, tightening his grip on his saber hilt.

"Awww kriff…" The captain groused, before quick-drawing his blaster and firing with blistering speed.

The bolt spanged off of the ignited saber blade, just missing the captain as he dove to the side. Tank spun his saber about himself, casually catching a few bolts from behind as a pair of guard droids clanked towards him. One fell, the bolt having been reflected back, smoke rising from the damaged neck as the head spun away. He slipped further inside the room, catching a quick glimpse of the thinner man making a break for it into another room while the captain rose up and fired off a couple more blasts with deadly accuracy.

Just as before, neither shot came close, one of them being reflected back and nearly hitting the captain as he ducked back down. "Come on, Captain, might as well just turn yourself in. We both know how this will end." Tank called out, moving around the room, looking for the computer console that controlled the signal while also keeping an eye out for the gunslinger and any droids.

"Sorry, Jedi, I'm a bettin man by trade. And I'm bettin it's not going to go quite the way you think. Besides, there's nothing illegal in sellin scrap." More bolts came his way, which he casually deflected towards the droids that had clanked into the room, destroying them with the more powerful bolts.

"Normally that'd be true, except when that scrap is a bunch of decommissioned battle droids. Now that's highly illegal." Tank admonished, expression focusing briefly on the consoles. Finding one that appeared to be for the roof doors, he hit a few of the switches. Outside the observation window, as more droids became activated and marched towards the control room, the sounds of the locks activating echoed over the marching metal feet.

"Well, ya got me there, Jedi." A laugh bounded from behind cover. "But I'm not ready to give in just yet."

Tank snorted. "I admire your confidence, my friend. But surely you can see that you're outmatched, skilled as you are." His expression brightened as he found the console for the signal, and input the shutdown code. Behind him, the droids stopped marching and tilted over, heads and limbs hanging limply.

"Heh, are you sure about that?"

An eyebrow lifted at his words being thrown back at him before he felt a finger of danger shoot down his spine. He looked up just in time to see the door leading into another room burst apart and a bulky armored figure trotted thru the dust filled hole.

"I will not be denied!" An amplified voice bellowed from the suit.

"Holy Hell, Doc…" The captain laughed, rising up from his cover, twirling his blaster before holstering it. "...that's a nice toy! Don't you agree, Jedi?"

Tank adjusted his stance, bringing his saber up as he backed away from the console. At the same time, he gave voice to his thoughts on the sudden change in circumstances. "Awww chit…"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Outside and Earlier…to the present…**_

"Hurry up, Sandra, you're too slow!" AP Girl laughed as she rushed as quickly as she dared, a veritable streak of white flowing behind her as she crashed through the droids. She twisted her feet and shot off in another direction, pavement kicking up and crackling through more droids as she moved.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, I'm not used to this yet! And don't call me that, I'm not her!" SF Girl called back as they passed each other, throwing her arms out to the sides, barely feeling the impacts as she broke thru the spindly necks. Droids gave electronic cries of distress as they were taken out. They both moved quickly in this manner, zipping down roads and circling thru the droids, taking out as many as they could. Sometimes AP Girl would grab a droid and throw it like a bowling ball so it would crash into more, and then SF Girl picked up the cue and did a similar action. Once, she took a droid's long rifled blaster and spun it thru the air, taking out several of the droids at the neck.

"Nice move!" The brunette praised, catching the rifle and giving it a spinning toss as well, continuing its path deeper into the now confused droids. She watched for a moment, before an idea struck her. "Hey, I wanna try something. You up for it?"

The more buxom woman paused and gazed to her friend, curious, even as blaster bolts slowly began to impact against the both of them, red spots forming briefly. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"We run in opposite directions, then come back at each other and give each other high fives! That should create a shockwave and send a bunch of them flying at once!" AP Girl grinned, rubbing her hands together, before a bolt impacted into her eye. "Ow! That smarts!" She cried, covering her eye temporarily and wincing.

"Right, let's do this then before it gets out of hand!" SF Girl turned away, watching a wave of droids marching towards them from all directions, feeling AP Girl doing the same behind her. With a burst of speed, they both took off, pavement cracking and peeling up behind them as they launched. They smashed thru the droids in a straight line, which quickly began to fill back in as they stopped roughly a mile away from each other, sliding across the road with a screech before they shot back the way they came. They cut a second line parallel to the partially filled path, each drawing an arm back and then clapping their hands together. A shockwave billowed out from the impact, sending droids flying back from the epicenter, shattering windows, and knocking down scores more in a wave.

"Hah! That actually worked! Sweet!" AP Girl jumped up and down in joy, while also waving a throbbing red hand.

"Yea! We rock!" Her friend grinned, trying hard not to try to cool her own hand down, determined not to lose face in front of her friend. Placing her hands on her shapely hips, she gazed out at the knocked over droids. "Looks like we might not need that guy's help after all."

That's when the droids began to pick themselves up, and more marched in from the connecting roads.

AP gave her friend a wry look. "You had to say something."

Before the taller woman could respond, the droids suddenly stopped marching, arms and heads dropping down as they all gave a high pitched grinding down, as if winding down.

"Hey, check it out! Tank came through after all!" The shorter woman grinned widely, and they gave each other high fives once again, with opposite hands this time. "Yea! Go good guys!"

A loud boom rumbled thru the city streets, quickly followed by several more. The two women glanced to each other. "I think he might be in trouble." SF girl pointed out, prompting her friend to roll her eyes.

"Ya think? Come on, we gotta fly!" AP Girl jumped up into the air, dust puffing behind her. SF Girl looked up, not sure how she was going to do the same. Still, she wasn't going to let April get clear, so she focused herself, and then willed herself to go to the sky…

...a larger puff of dust billowed behind her, and she gave a mixed whoop of surprise and joy. "Woo hoo! I'm right behind ya!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**At the warehouse…**_

Tank rolled uncontrollably across the concrete floor of the warehouse, crashing thru shut down droids and coming to a painful stop against a large crate, his closed down saber hilt clattering away, all the while yelling workers scrambled to escape the sudden attack. Struggling to pull himself together, he managed to get into a seated position, his blurry eyesight focusing in and out. "Emperor's black bones...that...sucked."

"I will obliterate you, take this city, and world for myself!" Doc bellowed thru the loudspeaker, spittle flying and splattering on the bubble cover as he took aim with twin arm cannons.

Danger and adrenaline spiking, Tank forced himself to stand, and threw out a hand just as the cannons fired. The shells were deflected in midair and rocketed up into the heavy ceiling, exploding on contact as the power suited Doc was hurled backwards, crashing back into the hole in the observation window with a cry of surprise.

Breathing heavily, Tank reached out with the Force to his lightsaber, feeling it slap reassuringly into his grip and igniting. "Ok...that's not fun at all…" He coughed, taking up a two-handed grip on his hilt. His body was bruised and injured, that much he knew, but he didn't dare spend the time to check for anything more. Not when the whirring of servos presaged the quick return of his opponent.

Clanking through the hole, the power-suited villain growled in frustration. "You may have powers, but I've prepared myself to fight with the likes of AP Girl! You are merely delaying the inevitable." A compartment opened on the suits shoulder, and a continuous beam of energy speared out towards the Jedi.

He deftly intercepted it with his lightsaber, sending the beam to fire up into and through the ceiling. Grimacing and gritting his teeth, he felt himself being slowly pushed back from the power of the non-stop blast. A flicker of warning and a glance at the Doc caught one of the suit arms rising, aiming the cannon once more. Adjusting the angle of his saber, the beam cut down and across, leaving a fiery trail behind in the brick, steel, wood and drywall before it impacted against the cannon and then down the barrel. It cooked off the shell within, throwing the man to the side and cutting off the beam at the same time.

Tank gasped, taking in great lungful's of air: the effort to redirect the beam had been significant. "Chit...this isn't going to work. Need to pull myself together." The moment he attempted to move forward and take the initiative, he found himself dropping to a knee, weakness washing over and his saber hilt falling by the wayside once more. Looking down, he found one of his legs was soaked in blood. "Chit." He reached down and placed his hand on the wound as he opened himself to the Force, channeling its energies into healing. He didn't know if it was working, not immediately, but after a few moments, he felt the flow of hot blood against his hand slowing, and then stopping. Releasing his grip, he sighed, taking a deep breath. "There we go…"

He looked up, right into the barrel of the second arm cannon. "Oh. Well then." It was a disconcerting sight, to say the least. "I guess I'm in worse shape than I thought, if I didn't even notice your approach."

"I told you I would obliterate you!" The thick haired man sneered, adjusting his aim slightly. "And now...you di-"

A crash echoed throughout the building as a petite form burst down through the roof, pausing for only the briefest of moments before curving down and landing behind the power suited Doc, a streak of white and dust trailing behind them. "Oh no you don't!" AP Girl screamed, grabbing the suit at both the collar and a band at the waist, flinging the Doc away with a squawk of indignation.

As the Doc crashed thru a wall into another room of the warehouse, another figure burst through the roof and quickly moved to land beside Tank and AP Girl. He gave a tired grin. "Your timing is impeccable." He attempted to rise, but groaned and fell to a seated position. "...it appears that I don't quite have the energy yet to continue the battle."

"Here, lemme look!" SF Girl kneeled down, quickly pulling the trouser leg apart further at the wound with a loud rip. "Oooh, this looks bad."

"Was worse a few moments ago." Tank admitted, adjusting his leg for her to get a better look. "Bad enough that I didn't notice he snuck up on me."

SF Girl pursed her lips in thought, and then placed her hand on the wound, closing her eyes at the same time. A glow began to infuse her gloved hand, and quickly spread to his leg as AP Girl watched in shocked surprise. He grimaced, and then gave a relieved sigh as the glow faded. "Thank you...that was most effective, whatever it was you did."

"Yea, how did you do that?!" AP Girl demanded, hissing into her friend's ear. Before she could reply, a series of blaster bolts filled the air around them, prompting Tank to duck down and roll away as the two super powered women turned to face their attacker. The blaster bolts, stronger than what the droids were firing, caused both women to wince from the impact. "Hey, quit that!" AP Girl ordered, rising up to her full height...and was immediately eclipsed by SF Girl.

"...you quit that too." She groused _sotto voce_ , her friend grinning in return.

"Kriff this!" The captain spat, taking a few more potshots before ducking away. Several crates suddenly flew towards the two women as the Doc rose up. The crates crashed loudly against the their fists as they punched thru them and turning them into kindling.

"I will not be deni-" His roaring monologue was suddenly cut off as both women appeared directly in front of him and, wordlessly, proceeded to rip the power suit to pieces, shrieking metal filling the air.

Taking advantage of the melee, the captain had managed to sneak around and past, making a break for it. Reaching the base of his ship, he rushed up the ramp, holstering his blaster as he mentally prepared the startup sequence. He quickly found himself flying back down the ramp, rolling several times and landing in a heap as Tank slowly stepped down from within, still holding a hand out, his saber hilt once more in hand. "That's enough. You're done. It's over."

"What the-how did you get up there? I didn't see you!" Sharmain exclaimed, reaching for his blaster only to have it fly out of his grip and land in the Jedi's hand.

"Whatever she did gave me a boost to my energy, and when you ducked down I went for the ship, figuring you'd try to make a break for it." Tank shrugged, clipping the hilt to his belt just as the sounds of destruction came to an end, only the sounds of tormented, anguished crying and swearing coming from the now captured Doc.

Sharmain looked away, and snorted, shaking his head. "Yea, I guess that would make sense." He slowly lifted his hands up in surrender. "Alright. I give. Just don't mess up my ship, would ya?"

Tank smiled and gestured with a hand, causing the smuggler to lift up into the air to his feet. "Wouldn't dream of it."


	10. Chapter 10

**_**Sometime later…**_**

"Man, what a rush!" SF Girl jumped, pumping her fists and then punching the air. "I'm just so ready for more!"

AP Girl rolled her eyes even as she smiled. Turning to the Jedi she tilted her head slightly. "So, what will you do now?"

Tank gestured to the restrained smuggler with a tilt of his head. "I intend to take Captain Sharmain here back to the Galactic Alliance and drop him off. I'll also have to take all of the droids as well as his ship with me, as that's going to be used as evidence."

"Anything we can do to help?"

He pondered a bit, and then held his hands up, shrugging. "Well, you can help gather up all the droids and their bits and throw them into his ship. That will certainly help a lot."

"Sure! I bet I can get the citizens to help too!" AP Girl winked and held up a thumb.

Tank bowed his head slightly in appreciation. "Thank you. I'll be here, getting this ship ready." Looking over at the restrained villain behind the two superheroes, he gestured with his chin. "What will you do with him?"

AP Girl gave a brief look and then waved the man away dismissively. "He's going to see the cops and probably get put away for a while. Who knows how much damage he did, but the authorities will take it from there."

Tank bowed his head again in respect. "Then today was a job well done."

SF Girl grinned and flexed a bicep, grabbing it with her free hand. "It will be once we get all this picked up! Come on, let's get this guy taken away already!"

AP Girl rolled her eyes once more, and as SF Girl turned and walked towards the exit, a playful expression crossed the brunettes face. She leaned forward towards the Jedi, her voice lowered conspiratorially. "Unlike her, this is actually my normal form, soo…if you ever just happen to be in the area…I could show you around. Or a good time." She let her eyes roam over him briefly, waggling her eyebrows. "Or both."

Tank was positive that his face was as hot as the sun. "We will see. I make no promises, but should my duties happen to bring me by, I may be able to visit." He offered diplomatically.

"That'd be great." She grinned and giggled, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and then giving Tank a quick wave as she moved towards their captive. She picked the Doc up by the rebar that was wrapped around his arms and torso and easily hung him over her back, ignoring his protests and demands while Tank simply watched.

Sharmain gave a low whistle as he watched the two women walk away. "Well, guess it's true that Jedi have the right charms. Very smooth. You'd be a lucky man indeed if you came back here. Maybe you should, get yourself some R&R. You guys do that, right?"

The redhead took a breath and sighed, deciding it best not to get into that conversation. It was awkward enough as it was. He took hold of Sharmain's secured arm and began to guide him towards the smugglers ship.

"When we're not chasing down law breakers, sure. Still, you should look at it this way, Captain. You're still getting to your own lady. For a little bit anyway, till I can slave your ship to mine." Tank grinned as they started up the ramp.

Sharmain snorted. "You'll excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy. I would rather be piloting her out of here by now." He grumbled as he was led into the common area of his ship, and was thoroughly secured to a bulkhead. "I should have known this deal was too good to be true."

The Jedi nodded in agreement. "Probably."

* * *

It was quite some time later, after all of the droids and their scrapped brethren had been tossed aboard, that Tank lifted off with the freighter, easing away from the city with both superheroes flying as escort. A short landing, transfer and remote slaving the captured ship to his own, and they lifted off once more.

Both superheroines flew alongside the airborne starships for a short period of time, giving a jaunty wave to the red-headed Jedi in the cockpit of his smaller freighter. He returned the wave thru the window, before he gunned the engines with a ground shaking roar, and both ships rocketed higher into the sky. The women paused in their flight, watching as the ships rapidly became dots, lit only by the exhaust glows of their engine ports, before they seemed to stretch and vanish.

"Well, that's that." AP Girl brushed her hands together in satisfaction, her friend nodding.

"Yea, not bad for my first time!" The dark haired woman grinned, and getting a sharp glance from her friend.

"First time? How do we know this isn't the last time? We still have to get you to change back. And you still have to explain how you did that healing thing."

"Aww, come on! You don't like changing back either, so why should we? Let's just stay this way! It's not like we're recognized, and look at me...I look good like this!" SF Girl put a hand behind her head and arched her back, emphasizing her bust.

AP Girl's face flushed, and she growled. "Y-yes, but they do know you as Sandra, and if you don't reappear as her, you'll be missed by your family and friends!"

The other woman seemed to deflate at the realization, her arms dropping and shoulders drooping down. "Oh. Yea. You're right. Mom would be worried sick."

AP Girl nodded, crossing her arms under her chest. "Exactly. Don't get me wrong, having backup like this is nice, but I'm kind of hoping you don't get to change again. You're what keeps me from being reckless in this form, and you can't do that if you're the same way. You're my anchor."

SF Girl's eyes started to water, and she suddenly enveloped her smaller friend in a bone crushing hug. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said!" She cried.

"Hee...it's true! Now come on, let's get back to our bags and go home!" AP Girl grinned as she was let go, and quickly led the way back to the city. "But seriously… 'SF Girl?'"

"What's wrong with that? I thought that the 'A.P.' was short for your initials, so why wouldn't it work for me?"

"…ok, sure…but 'Special Force?'"

"Oh, like 'Awesome Person' was any better!"

They continued to verbally snipe each other all the way back into town. A part of their normal lives as another random encounter came to a close.

Fin


End file.
